Invader Val
by Frodo B
Summary: Zim finds a long lost friend....please r+r


Invader Val  
  
It was Midnight. A young girl was in her room. Her dark brown eyes were brimming with tears. She pushed her golden brown hair out of her eyes as she stared at a drawing her dad had made for her earlier. It was a picture of a little boy, only this boy wasn't a regular boy, he was Invader Zim, the young girl's hero. "Ok, so sometime's he's an idiot, but he's got big dreams....just like me." She said to herself. She had to be very quiet as to not wake her parents up in the other room. She cried softly to herself, wishing the drawing would come to life and wisk her away to planet IRK. But it was only a child's fantasy, a cartoon Jhonen Vasguez had created. She took out a purple marker and a peice of paper and wrote a secret message to her friends. Halfway into the message, her mother came into the room. She threw the paper into the closet quickly and hid the marker behind her back. "Valerie, I'm going to bed now, good-night sweetie." "Good-night mommy" Valerie gave her mom a quick hug. "What have you got behind your back?" "Nothing" "Valerie" "A Marker" "You know it's bedtime you can't be coloring now, wait till tomorrow" "Yes Ma'am" "Good- night" "Night" Valerie sighed as her mom left. She finished the message quickly,then laid down on her bed. The tears came again, but she choked them back. "Zim, I know you're out there, I know you're real, please come to me, Cause I know I've got to be an Invader too." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
"AAAHHH" Zim screamed as he jolted awake. "What is it master?What is it master?" G.I.R. piped. "Invader Val's alive" "Who'sat?" "An old friend from the academy" "What happened to her?" "She was flying around, scouting an area, when an asteroid hit her Voot cruiser, sending her crashlanding into a planet, she made a disguise and kept the Tallest updated, but then one day she dissappeared. Everyone thinks she was killed, but she wasn't,she's alive" "Goody,let's go get her!!" "No G.I.R. it's not that simple, we don't even know what planet she's on" "Oh, I wanted to find her" "I do too G.I.R., I've got an idea, It's a hunch but it might work." What master?" "Computer, search for Invader Val on Earth" Searching Invader Val found "Oh My gosh!! I can't believe it, she's here!" "Yah now let's get some ice cream!" "No we are gonna go get her, Computer, were does Invader Val live?" 3258 7th street in Sarasota Florida "Hey that's a not that far from here" "We live in Sarasota Florida? I thought we live on Earth?" Zim slapped himself in the face. "Yes G.I.R.,we live on earth, but the Sarasota Florida part of earth, Computer, does Val live with anybody else?" Ronald And Girley Peters,Race of Humans. "Oh great, this is gonna be HARD! Well G.I.R. Let's go" "Yes My Master" G.I.R. said as he saluted Zim. They Climbed into the Voot Cruiser and headed toward 3258 7th street.  
  
"What a night" Valerie said as she stretched out. Her mom came in, "Awake?" "Yeah I think so" "Ok see ya later I'm going back to bed" Valerie walked into the kitchen. "6:48" She said as she read the clock on the microwave. She yawned but stopped quickly, Her little "sister" well adopted sister came into the kitchen, then walked into Girley's room. "Can Valerie gave me a torink?" "Valerie, get Dian a some juice" "Kay" She poured some apple juice into a cup, and handed it to the little child. "I love you " Valerie smiled, then walked the little one into the playroom and turned the tv to Spongebob Squarepants. She watched the theme song start, but turned sharply, she thought she heard something out front. "Probably Tigger" she thought, reffering to her cat. The theme song ended. She backed out of the room slowly,shut the door, turned around and nearly screamed. In front of her was the very last person she'd ever expect to see, Invader Zim. "What are you d..doing here." "Hiya!" "AAAHH, Oh it's only G.I.R." "Grab her!!!" "Yes Master" "AAHH! What are you gonna do to me!?!" "Take her to the room back there" Zim said as he pointed toward the utility room. G.I.R., Valerie and Zim walked in the utility room. G.I.R. smiled as Valerie sat down on the washing machine. "I need to do some tests" Zim said to Valerie "I will request your full coorperation" "Okay" Zim took out a small tool that resembled a shot. He walked over to her and placed the tool on her arm, she suddenly jerked away. "Oh no you don't, you're not sticking that thing in me, I already hate shots from the doctor, I'm not gonna let you give me one too." "It's painless,it doesn't hurt, I hate pain too, would I stick this in me if it hurt?" he poked his arm with the object. "I guess not" "Okay then, now hold still" He inserted the needle into her arm. "Hey it doesn't hurt, neato!" Zim took a small sample of her blood, then took out a laptop. he inserted the blood into a container, then placed it into the hole in the computer. "Computer analyze the DNA in the blood, who does it belong too?" Analyzing, blood belongs to: Invader Val, AKA Valerie Peter. "WHAT!! I am an Invader!?!" "Yes" "Oh so cool" "I can't believe it, after all this time,all this searching, I found you" "What do ya mean?" "Everyone on Irk has been looking for you for 10 years" Valerie's eyes bugged out. "T..ten years? What happened?" "You don't remember?" "No" "I'll tell ya what happened!" G.I.R. interupted. "You were um..I think...2 I guess, anyways, you were scouting an area, and a big space rock thingy called a meteor, I think..,hit your Voot Cruiser, and it made you fly really fast and then booom you hit earth. Am I right master?" "Whoa , for once you're right" "Cool" "Wow, I .. always thought this was a cartoon." "I messed with Jhonen Vasguez's mind into thinking that was an idea, It really happens, but now he's gonna get a new character." "But what about my parents?" "Oh yeah" "Hey I've got an idea, why dont you move here. There is an empty house next door. Buy it, move in , and we can be together until we conquer this dirtball" "Ya know, I think I will. I'll print out the money, have a robo-parent Buy the house, and move in today." "Yeah" "Come with me." "Sure" They all climbed into the Voot Cruiser and headed back to Zim's base. Once inside, Zim headed down into his lab. "I'll be right back" Valerie looked around at everything. "Ok the house will implode when I give the command, But the equipment will shrink into a tiny mechanism. Now for the money, how much does the house cost?" "$99,976" "Computer print out $99,976" Processing request--$99,976 printed. "Parents" "Yes son?" "Take this to the owners of 3268 7th street. Then meet us at 3258 7th street" "Ok son" "Hey Zim" "Yeah Val" "You need a new disguise" "What's wrong with this one?" "You're still green, mom might not let me hang around a green kid." "Okay" Zim changed his disguise, so he looked almost like Valerie, only as a boy. Ruffled golden brown hair and dark brown eyes, and white skin. "Much better"  
  
"Ok time to go, Home base implode." BANG the house dissappeared, and a small metal box lay in the vacant lot. "Let's go" They once again climbed into the Voot Cruiser, and headed back to Valerie home. Zim's parents were in her back yard. "The house is bought son, let's go home" "Kay, parents, I'll be there in a minute" "Wow Zim, this is the best thing in the world that has happened to me" "Same here, Hey let's go to my house and tell the Tallest you're okay" "Okay"  
  
Inside the new home, Zim pushed a button on the box. Within seconds, everything was restored, just like in his old base. They went down to the base, set up the transmitter, and pressed "Sign On".  
  
On IRK the Tallest recieve a message that said "Incoming transmission from earth" "Zim again" The Tallest Red sighed. But they were shocked to see two humans instead. "Hello Tallest" Zim greeted them. "Okay, who the heck are you?" They asked. "Oh yeah could you hang on on for one sec?" Zim took out a small claw and attached it to his shirt. Instantly the disguise opened up and Zim got out. "You too Val" "Uh.. Zim..I can't take it off" "Oh yeah, hang on" He attached the claw to her shirt and her disguise came off. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her lime green skin was so beatiful, her ruby red eyes sparkled, and her antennae curled slightly at the end. She was wearing the regular Invader uniform, but to her, it was the best outfit in the world. "Sorry my Tallest  
  
I was just helping Invader Val get her disguise off" "I..Invader Val... Is alive?" "Yes so very alive" Valerie said. "They look much better in reality than in the cartoon" she thought. "It is a honor to see you again, Val" The Tallest Purple said. "Zim for rescuing Val, I award you with the White Heart Medal" Instantly, the medal appeared. It was A white, quartz heart, set in Irken gold, on a red satin ribbon. "Wow, neat Zim!" "Val, If you want to, we could send you a complimentary Voot Cruiser to bring you home" "No my Tallest, I will be staying here to help Zim on his mission" "Okay Val, but remember, anytime you want to come back, let us know." "Invader Zim and Invader Val signing off"  
  
"Well Zim, I gotta go home, I'm pretty sure my mom has realized I'm gone, But stop by later on and introduce yourself as the new neighbor" "Okay" "Bye Zim" "Bye Val" She kissed Zim quickly on the cheek, then walked back to her home. "I'm never gonna forget that moment as long as I live." Zim said as he watched her go. "I guess this is what true,what was that word again? oh yeah love, really is."  
  
THE END 


End file.
